The Lion King: An Evening Walk
''An Evening Walk ''is a short fanfiction by Doctor98. It's what he thinks The Lion Guard should've been. Story As dawn turned to dusk, Simba invited Kovu to walk with him alongside a cliff. Simba looked down at the lion, he was many years younger then Simba (hint. hint.), but Simba didn't mind. This was something he wanted to ask him for a long time. "Kovu, did I ever teach you about the circle of life?" he asked. Kovu moaned, "yes, you did." he said, "And a million times too.." Simba rubbed his tail against the end of Kovu's, who jerked it away while blushing. "Kovu," he started, "I feel it is time for a change.. a big change." Kovu looked up at his idol (hint. hint. hint.), with hope in his eyes, "What sort of change?" he asked, hoping he didn't screw up. Simba smiled, and pressed his lips against Kovu's. They did that, eyes closed and lying on the meadow and all that jazz, and Simba finally spoke. "Kovu, I want to change everything, and I want you by my side!" "What do you mean!?" asked the Lion. "Kovu, I love you. Please..." Simba hesitated, "Please be my husband!" Kovu stared deep into Simba's eye, and smiled, and Simba smiled back. They kissed each other long and hard (key word here is hard), while bird chirped and sang, frogs hugged each other, and Vinesauce Vinny's face appeared on the sun, and the stars turned into kappas. And everyone running for president in 2016, and the queen of england rode rainbow unicorns across the sky. The big day came. Nala and her daughter were seated next to two lionesses who were over weight. Sarafina and Sarabi nuzzled each other, and smiled at their son/son-in-law, and Simba smiled back. He knew who was next in line for marriage. Nala hid her face in her paws. Rafiki christened their marriage, and the two lions let out a huge roar - they were the kings. The two stared at each other. "You're so beautiful." Said Simba. "Only because I'm so in love with you!" said Kovu. "No." Simba said, "It is because I am so madly in love with you!" "Then love has blinded you!!" laughed Kovu. the two laughed like hyenas before kissing each other, as Mufasa said "WTF happened to my pride!?" in the skys, and the sun, with Miyamoto's face (respectively), set slowly in the west. ----- Zazu awoke with a screech, his feathers were stiff. Timon woke up looked at him. "For crying out loud!" he screamed, "Can't a guy get a LITTLE shut eye?!?!" he pressed his thumb against Zazu's beak. "T-T-Terribly sorry sir!" he stammered. Timon went back to sleep, but Zazu decided to stay up till dawn.. Trivia * This isn't a real fanfic. I fooled you all! HA! I FOOLED YOU ALL! I SHALL NEVER BE DEFEATED! MWAHAHSAFGSDAVHDHDHDHYFSCRFDHFF! * If this scares you, then don't worry. Doctor98 has no girl friend. Category:Short Stories Category:Fanfiction